


No One

by erikaeurekajoe



Series: 1d25days [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Hurt, Insults, Jail, M/M, Protective!Louis, fight, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikaeurekajoe/pseuds/erikaeurekajoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 30 days since Louis last saw Harry and he might as well make that 31 days because it looks like he wasn't going to see him any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One

**Author's Note:**

> Yay it's Day 7!  
> 18 days before Christmas!!

It’s been 30 days since Louis last saw Harry and he might as well make that 31 days because it looks like he wasn’t going to see him any time soon.

You see this is what happened.

After 30 days of not seeing Harry, Louis decided to surprise him by not telling him the plans of his return. He headed to their house; it was 9 o’clock and saw that the streets were lit up because every house had their Christmas decorations on.

Even from his distance Louis could see which house was theirs. It was the most beautifully decorated (maybe he was being biased) house in the street and it was surely decorated by the most handsome man in the planet. (Yep, Louis was totally biased but can you blame him?)

He was just about to walk to their front door, knock and give his husband the surprise of a lifetime when he saw something that made him stop and stare.

Their neighbour (when did they get a neighbour?) had also put up their Christmas lights and it spelled ‘TWAT’ with an arrow pointing straight at _THEIR HOUSE_!

THIS BLOODY IDIOT HAD THE NERVE TO CALL HIS HARRY A TWAT?! HOW DARE HE?

He had marched right to their neighbour’s front door, banged on it until he opened up and promptly sucker punched him in the face. And that’s the story of how he got into a fight the night before his birthday, how he won’t see Harry for maybe another day or two and that is the reason why he’s in jail right now.

He was torn out of his musings when he heard someone call his name.

“Tomlinson?” Louis approached the guard at the gate.

“That’s me.” The guard then proceeded to open the gate and gestured for Louis to come outside.

“You’ve been bailed and also heard it’s your birthday today so happy birthday lad but don’t get into anymore fights, understand?”

Louis nodded his head before he disappeared around the corner. He would gladly get into a fight everyday if it meant no one insulted Harry.

He was rather confused as he thought about the person who bailed him out. No one knew he was home and his mother was on vacation in Paris. The only one they could contact in his emergency list was...

_“Harry...”_

And there he was looking at him with a frown.

Harry opens his mouth and Louis is sure he’s going to rant so he mentally prepares himself and closes his eyes, but he immediately opens them again when he feels long arms around him.

He stands there for a minute or two, motionless, before he hugged Harry back. He heard Harry breathe a sigh of relief and a kiss being planted on his head before he was released.

“I thought you were hurt Lou.” Louis shook his head and Harry nodded before he began leading him outside.

“Let’s go home Lou.”

They hugged once more before heading back home.


End file.
